Chico solitario
by nickypooh
Summary: AU.- una historia sobre Matt... angst con un toque de trama y un poquitin de romance, es Yaoi taito y/o yamasuke
1. es muy tarde

_Hola! Esta es una nueva historia de Digimon...como siempre debo decirlo...Digimon no me pertenece_

_Disfrutenla!_

**Capitulo 1. **_**Es muy tarde.**_

-Matt espera!

-dejame en paz Tai

-dejame explicarte –imploro el moreno

-que es lo que me quieres explicar –dijo Matt dándose la vuelta quedando cara a cara con su mejor amigo, Tai se quedo congelado al ver directamente hacia esos fríos ojos azules –habla de una vez maldita sea! –grito furioso

-yo... yo... lo siento –dijo bajando la mirada mientras unas lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus grandes ojos café, matt no dijo nada solo se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar –matt! –dijo Tai

-es muy tarde Tai...es muy tarde –al decir esto matt se fue corriendo hacia su casa, quería largarse de ahí lo mas pronto posible, estar cerca del que solía ser su mejor amigo le dolía tanto y lo ultimo que matt quería sentir era dolor.

-yo...lo siento –susurro Tai, mas para el mismo que para matt, Tai se quedo parado en ese lugar por varios minutos hasta que comenzo a llover no sabia porque pero haber lastimado a Matt había resultado mas doloroso de lo que el pensaba –lo siento –volvió a decir en voz baja mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia

-Tai? –escucho una voz a lo lejos, Tai levanto la mirada y vio a Sora sosteniendo un paraguas –Tai que te pasa? Porque estas caminando bajo la lluvia? –pregunto preocupada

-todo termino Sora –dijo con una voz sombría, la pelirroja se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar asi y se paro junto a el protegiéndolo de la lluvia con su paraguas

-de que estas hablando Tai?

-Matt lo sabe... –fue todo lo que tuvo que decir para que Sora entendiera de lo que estaba hablando

-como? –fue todo lo que pudo decir la pelirroja

-nos vio juntos...yo...trate de hablar con el, pero no quizo escucharme- dijo bajando la mirada, Sora dejo caer el paraguas y abrazo a Tai con todas sus fuerzas –no se que hacer Sora! Trate de disculparme pero solo me dijo que era muy tarde y depues se fue –dijo Tai llorando en el hombro de Sora –no quiero perderlo Sora, el es mi mejor amigo –Sora no sabia que hacer en ese momento, ella nunca habia visto a Tai de esa forma, a decir verdad en los 5 años que tenia de conocerlo Sora no recordaba haberlo visto llorar

-todo saldra bien Tai ya lo veras –dijo reconfortandolo, Tai se separo de ella y la vio directamente a los ojos Sora acerco su rostro a de el y poco a poco se acercaron hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un apasionado beso

-entonces era verdad?! –dijo alguien, en su tono se notaba lo enojado y traicionado que se sentia, Tai y Sora se separaron en ese momento –como pudieron?! El confiaba en ustedes!!

-TK no es lo que piensas- trato de explicar Tai pero TK no lo quizo escuchar y antes que Tai pudiera decir algo mas TK se abalanzo hacia el tirandolo al suelo dandole puñetazos en la cara

-TK detente!!! –le imploro Sora pero el rubio de 14 años parecia no escucharle –TK BASTA!! –volvio a gritar pero no servia de nada TK estaba en una mision y nadie podria detenerlo, bueno casi nadie

-Takeru! –dijo Matt inmediatamente TK se detuvo

-hermano...el...el te lastimo, yo solo...

-basta –dijo matt bajando la mirada –no vale la pena...ellos no valen la pena

Tk dejo a Tai y se acerco a su hermano para abrazarlo pero Matt lo aparto y levanto la mirada para ver directamente a los ojos de Sora quien instintivamente bajo su mirada y se acerco a Tai para recogerlo

-Tai estas bien? –pregunto preocupada limpiandole la sangre con un pañuelo que saco de su bolsillo

-estoy bien Sora no te preocupes –al decir esto Tai se levanto con dificulatad y trato de acercarse a Matt pero TK se puso enfrente inpidiendo que Tai se acercara –Matt lo siento

-ya lo habias dicho antes Taichi, y ya te dije que es muy tarde

-Matt por favor solo escuchanos –dijo Sora llorando

-no tengo nada que escuchar y no tengo nada que decir –dijo en un tono frio –en lo que a mi respecta ustedes dos estan muertos

-matt... –dijo Sora llorando, matt solo se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando con su hermano menor dejando atras a su ex novia y a su ex mejor amigo

-matt...estas bien? –pregunto TK preocupado

-que diablos estabas pensando?! –dijo enojado

-yo solo trataba de

-nada!! –grito deteniendose para quedar frente a frente con su hermano –esto no te concierne Takeru

-pero yo

-porque no me dejas en paz de una sola vez!? Deja de ser una molestia!! –tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca Matt se arrepintio de decirlas, el rostro de tristeza y shock de TK lo perseguiria por el resto de su vida

-yo solo queria ayudarte –dijo TK –tu siempre me has ayudado y yo no hago nada mas que ser una molestia para ti –dijo tratando de mantener la compostura pero fallando miserablemente, sus grandes ojos azulados estaban llenos de lagrimas que no queria dejar caer –ya no te voy a molestar

-Takeru... sera mejor que regreses a tu casa- dijo en un tono frio, TK no salia del shock en el que estaba, el sabia que Matt podia ser una persona fria y distante pero no con el, no desde que estaban en el digimundo

-Matt...

-adios –dijo Matt dandose la vuelta, TK no lo podia creer su hermano lo habia despreciado y se habia ido caminando solo bajo la lluvia, Matt no queria voltear a ver atras, temia que si lo hacia se arrepintiera de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, una mirada a los grandes ojos azules de su hermano y su plan se vendria abajo –lo siento TK –dijo en voz baja mientras esperaba en la parada del autobús que lo llevaría al lugar en el que cambiaria su vida para siempre.

-.-.-

_Gracias por leer esta historia de verdad que me vendrian bien una criticas constructivas n.n_

_Para los que ya hayan leido mi historia anterior __"no soy lo que fui" __me quiero disculpar por no haberla continuado pero en estos momentos estoy estancada con esa historia...no se preocupen que no la abandonare, solo necesito un poco mas de tiempo._

_otra cosa! perdon si encuentran errores de ortografia...soy malisima para la gramatica jeje_

_Arigato!_


	2. get a fix!

_Hola! Les traigo otro capitulo por favor no sean timidos y diganme lo que piensan_

_Otravez lo repito Digimon no es mio ni nunca lo sera._

**Capitulo 2.- **_**get a fix!**_

Matt observaba los autos pasar atravez de la ventana del autobus, la lluvia habia parado hacia unas horas o algunos minutos, Matt no estaba seguro de nada, miro su reloj de nuevo eran las nueve de la noche –_mi papa me va a matar_ –penso dejando salir un suspiro

-niño!- dijo el conductor del autobus

-que? –respondio molesto

-hasta aqui termina el recorrido...estas bien? Necesitas que llame a alguien? –dijo un poco preocupado al ver el estado deplorabe del joven rubio, matt solo sacudio su cabeza y se levanto del asiento con dificultad –seguro que estas bien niño? –volvio a preguntar

-dejeme en paz, estoy bien –dijo mientras se bajaba del autobus, su apartamento no quedaba muy lejos asi que decidio irse caminando, mientras caminaba el frio se hacia mas intenso, Matt se subio el cuello de su abrigo y metio sus manos en los bolsillos al hacerlo se sorprendio al darse cuenta que aun tenia el pequeño frasco de cocaina que habia ido a comprar esa misma noche , mientras jugaba con el pequeño frasco una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, el frasco no estaba vacio, Matt camino mas rapido y se apresuro a llegar a su apartamento, al llegar abrio la puerta con cuidado para que su padre no se diera cuenta que acababa de llegar y sin hacer mucho ruido se metio a su habitacion y cerro la puerta con llave.

-Yamato! –grito su padre, Matt suspiro frustrado, a pesar de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no hacer ruido su padre se dio cuenta que ya estaba en casa –Yamato abre la puerta inmediatamente!! –grito Hiroaki mientras golpeaba la puerta con fuerza

-que quieres? –dijo Matt tratando de esconder su miedo –dejame en paz!

-estas no son horas de venir Yamato! Donde esta mi cena? Como es posible que venga cansado de trabajar buscando algo de comer y mi hijo mal agradecido no este aqui!?

-no soy tu esposa! Si tienes hambre preparate tu propia comida! –dijo Matt, su padre al oir ese comentario se puso furioso y comenzo a golpear la puerta con mas fuerza haciendo que se cayera, Matt retrocedio lo mas que pudo hasta que se topo con la pared

-eres un mocoso mal agradecido! Me las vas a pagar! –Grito Hiroaki mientras agarraba a Matt del pelo y lo arrastraba hacia la sala –ya veras lo que es bueno –dijo quitandose el cinturon, Matt no tuvo tiempo de decir nada solo cerro los ojos y trato de bloquear el dolor, Hiroaki golpeo a Matt con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se canso y sin decir nada mas se fue a encerrar a su habitacion dejando a su hijo tirado en el suelo de la sala.

Matt abrio sus ojos y trato de levantarse pero sentia tanto dolor que apenas y pudo sentarse en el suelo, su padre lo habia golpeado antes asi que esto no era nada nuevo para matt, aveces cuando eso pasaba llamaba por telefono a Tai y se quedaba a dormir en su casa, eso siempre lo hacia sentir mejor, siempre que estaba con Tai sentia que todos sus problemas desaparecian aunque fuera solo por un par de horas, pero ahora no tenia a nadie a quien llamar, desde hacia un par de meses Tai se habia distanciado de el y ahora sabia la razon, Tai y Sora se veian a sus espaldas, Matt cerro sus puños con fuerza, el solo pensar en ellos dos lo hacia enojar cada vez mas

-malditos –dijo matt en voz baja con la mirada hacia el suelo –como pudieron hacerme esto? –sin darse cuenta unas lagrimas comenzaron a caer sobre sus manos lo que lo hizo enojarse aun mas –MALDITOS! –grito con todas sus fuerzas, para su suerte su padre ya estaba dormido y lo mas probable era que no le hubiera escuchado,todas las noches era lo mismo, su padre tomaba hasta quedar inconsiente. Matt se levanto y se fue a su habitacion, trato de poner la puerta en su lugar pero estaba tan adolorido que decidio dejarla tirada –mañana la voy a arreglar –dijo tirandose en la cama , Matt cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por el sueño, por lo menos dormido no podia sufrir mas.

Matt abrio sus ojos molesto, la alarma llevaba sonando por lo menos diez minutos –odio las mañanas –dijo levantandose de la cama, su espalda todavia le dolia por la golpiza que su padre le habia dado la noche anterior pero trato de ignorar el dolor y se metio a la ducha, despues de una hora hora Matt estaba listo para ir a la escuela, aunque el solo pensar que tendrai que ver a esos dos le hacia no querer salir de su habitacion –tengo que pretender –dijo para si mismo –no tengo que dejarles ver que me afecta –Matt tomo su mochila y salio de su casa, el frio todavia era bastante intenso por lo que instintivamente metio sus manos en el bolsillo y recordo que todavia le quedaba un poco mas de droga, Matt sonrio y se desvio un poco hacia un callejon en donde nadie lo podria ver –esto me hara sentir mejor –dijo sacando el contenido del frasco y poniendolo en un pequeño espejo que siempre cargaba con el, Matt alineo el polvo y enrollo un billete y mientras nadie lo veia inhalo el polvo hasta que ya no quedo nada, rapidamente guardo el espejo y el billete y se dirigio a la escuela como si nada hubiera pasado.

-hey Matt! –grito alguien pero Matt no lo escucho –MATT!! –al fin Matt volteo para ver de quien se trataba

-hey Izz! –dijo muy feliz

-te estuve llamando por un buen rato, no me habias oido?

-no! Lo siento amigo no te habia escuchado, aveces pasa jajaja –dijo Matt como si hubiera dicho algo muy gracioso

-te sientes bien? –pregunto Izzy extrañado por la conducta del rubio

-claro que si!! –dijo matt abrazandolo lo que hizo que Izzy se preocupara aun mas por su conducta –te quiero mucho amigo, tu si eres un buen amigo!

-matt...estas seguro que te sientes bien?

-ya te dije que si! –dijo enojado, su humor habia cambiado por completo –dejame en paz! –al decir eso matt se fue hacia su salon dejado a Izzy aun mas preocupado y confundido por su conducta.

La mañana paso demasiado lenta para Matt, el efecto de la droga se habia acabado hacia un par de horas y ahora matt se sentia peor que antes, lo unico que el queria era que el dia terminara para poder comprar otro frasco.

-oye Matt puedo hablar contigo? –dijo Tai

-no

-porfavor matt dejame explicarte

-no

-vamos matt, no seas asi!

-que no sea asi?! –dijo molesto –me traicionaste! Tu eras mi mejor amigo y me traicionaste!

-lo siento- dijo Tai bajando la mirada

-ya lo habias dicho

-que puedo hacer para que me perdones?

-intenta retroceder en el tiempo y no traicionarme

-eso es imposible

-el que? Viajar en el tiempo o no traicionarme?

-estas siendo injusto

-no seas idiota –dijo levantandose –yo confiaba en ti, Sora no me importa hasta podria esperarlo de ella, pero tu...tu eras mi mejor amigo, siempre pense lo mejor de ti, supongo que ese fue mi error

-lo siento Matt

-deja de decirlo

-no lo dejare de decir hasta que me perdones! –dijo desesperado agarrandolo de los hombros, Matt se dejo llevar por un momento y penso muy seriamente en perdonarlo, era casi imposible para el ver esos grandes ojos achocolatados y no perderse en ellos –por favor matt! Perdoname

-yo... –Matt no sabia que hacer ni que decir, Tai estaba casi llorando y los dos estaban tan cerca que matt podia sentir el aliento de Tai en su rostro –yo...- por primera vez en mucho tiempo Matt se habia quedado sin palabras, lo unico que queria hacer era abrazar a Tai y decirlo lo mucho que lo extrañaba y que como deseaba que Sora no los hubiera separado –NO! –grito Matt separandose –me traicionaste y eso no lo puedo perdonar, ni a ti ni a nadie

-matt!

-dejame! –Matt se fue corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo, las emociones y sentimientos lo estaban confundiendo, lo de el y Sora no era tan serio y la verdad era que el no hubiera pensado en andar con ella si Sora no se lo hubiera pedido primero –_entonces porque me molesta tanto? –_penso Matt –_porque me duele tanto que Tai me haya traicionado? –_en ese momento Matt dejo de correr cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentia en verdad –_no me dolio que me quitara a Sora...sera que...yo sintiera algo mas por Tai?_

Sin darse cuenta Matt estaba otra vez en uno de los barrios bajos de Japon

-cuanto llevaras esta vez niño? –dijo un vendedor

-lo mismo –dijo Matt un poco ausente, su mente todavia daba vueltas pensando en Tai

-toma –dijo el hombre dandole otro pequeño frasco –que te diviertas, ya sabes donde estoy

-gracias –dijo Matt dandole el dinero al hombre, se metio el frasco en la bolsa y se regreso a su casa lo mas rapido que pudo, no queria llegar tarde otra vez y darle una excusa a su padre para que lo volviera a golpear.

Al fin Matt llego a su casa y le preparo la cena a su padre, luego trato de arreglar la puerta de su cuarto pero no pudo, la puerta estaba demasiado dañada –Demonios! –dijo Matt dandole una patada a la puerta terminandola de arruinar -ni modo! Asi que se quede –Matt dejo la puerta tirada y se encerro en el baño, saco el polvo del frasco y lo alineo sobre el espejo que tenia en su mochila –todo estara mejor ahora –dijo antes de comenzar a inhalar el polvo –todo estara mejor – dijo mientras esperaba que la droga hiciera efecto para olvidarse de sus problemas.


	3. solo

_Konnichiwa! Otro dia otro capitulo n.n_

_Ok tengo que decirles la verdad, soy MALISIMA para la gramatica asi que veran MUCHOS errores, porfavor solo ignorenlos, si tienen quejas o sugerencias dejenme un review._

_Digimon __no__ me pertenece._

**Capitulo 3.- solo**

Matt hizo lo mejor que pudo para ocultar su ojo morado, su padre casi nunca lo golpeaba en el rostro asi era mas facil pretender al dia siguiente que nada habia pasado, sin evidencias de su pecado. Matt puso a un lado el maquillaje que usaba para cubrir las ojeras y los golpes y se vio por ultima vez en el espejo, su cabello rubio estaba bien peinado, con un flequillo cubriendole su ojo derecho para disimular el golpe, las ojeras todavia eran visibles pero no tanto, lo unico que no podia ocultar era que tenia las pupilas rojas, uno de los desagradables efectos de la droga y el unico que molestaba a Matt porque no lo podia ocultar –supongo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer –dijo dejando escapar un suspiro, Matt agarro sus cosas y se dirigio hacia la escuela.

-Matt!!! –grito TK mientras corria en direccion a su hermano mayor, Matt al verlo trato de ignorarlo y siguio caminando pero TK logro alcanzarlo parandose frente a el –no me escuchaste? Te estaba llamando

-no tengo tiempo Takeru –dijo en un tono frio pasandole de lado

-porque me estas evitando?! –demando TK molesto –yo solo trataba de ayudarte...

-Basta! Eres una molestia, no lo entiendes? Que tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz? –dijo Matt molesto, TK solo se quedo parado viendo a su hermano a los ojos pero Matt aparto la mirada y siguio caminando dejando a su hermano atras con el corazon hecho pedazos.

Matt sabia que lo que habia hecho estaba mal, pero no podia soportar ver a su hermano a los ojos, TK significaba el mundo para el pero tenia miedo que lo rechazara cuando supiera que su querido hermano mayor no era nada mas que un problema. –_que clase de hermano mayor soy? –_penso Matt –_soy el peor ejemplo para el...TK esta mejor sin mi...todos estan mejor sin mi._

Matt paso toda la mañana pensando, ausente, su cuerpo estaba en clases pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, al sonar la campana para el receso Matt se levanto rapidamente y se encerro en el baño, su cuerpo añoraba otro poco de droga y aunque el se prometio a si mismo no hacerlo en la escuela no soporto mas y saco el pequeño frasco que tenia en la bolsa de su pantalon y alineo el polvo en el espejo que siempre llevaba con el

-Matt estas ahi? –dijo Izzy tocando la puerta del baño

-que demonios quieres?! –dijo irritado

-lo siento matt...yo solo...bueno Tai me dijo que...

-habla de una vez maldita sea!! Que quiere ese imbecil?!

-el solo queria asegurarse que estabas bien –dijo con un poco de miedo –dijo que te veias muy mal en clases y que no tenia el valor de preguntarte...por...bueno tu sabes...

Matt prefirio ignorar el comentario y a Izzy y siguio con lo suyo, despues de unos minutos salio del baño sintiendose mejor que nunca, Izzy todavia estaba esperandolo afuera pero Matt solo lo ignoro y salio al patio en donde estaban los demas digidestined

-Matt! –dijo mimi –ya estas mejor? Tai dijo que te veias muy mal en clase

-en serio? Eso dijo?

-si! Pero veo que ya estas bien! –dijo mimi con una gran sonrisa abrazando a su amigo de la infancia, Matt roseo su cintura con su brazo y bajo su rostro hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca de sus labios, mimi no sabia como reaccionar y solo se quedo inmovil

-claro que estoy bien!

-matt...yo... –mimi no sabia que decir ni que hacer, Matt estaba demasiado cerca de ella y cada vez se acercaba mas –matt yo... –mimi no pudo terminar de hablar porque los labios de Matt habian sellado los suyos con un beso, todos los que estaban en el patio se quedaron sorprendidos pero se sorprendieron aun mas cuando mimi se separo de el y lo abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas

-como pudiste?! –grito mimi

-no niegues que te gusto –dijo Matt mientras se sobaba su mejilla –no es esto con lo que sueñas desde que tenias 10 años? –dijo con un tono arrogante

-eres un odioso!! No me vuelvas a hablar nunca mas en tu vida! –dijo llorando, Sora inmediatamente corrio a su lado para consolarla y en el proceso mandarle una mirada fulminante a su ex novio

-cual es tu problema Yamato?! –dijo Sora enojada

-tu eres mi problema! –grito Matt –tu arruinaste mi vida, no eres mas que una perra estupida y...- antes que Matt pudiera terminar de hablar el puño de Tai lo habia golpeado en el estomago, Matt cayo al suelo deteniendose el estomago y para sorpresa de todos en lugar de levantarse para pelear con Tai Matt estaba en el suelo riendose como si algo gracioso acabara de suceder

-que te ha sucedido Matt? –dijo Tai con un tono de decepcion –tu no eras asi, tu eras el chico mas cool que habia conocido

-quieres saber que me sucedio? –dijo con un tono ironico mientras se levantaba –tu me sucediste, llegaste a mi vida y me diste esperanza de que todo iba a salir bien, de que yo valia algo...pero no era verdad, era una ilusion...todo este tiempo...solo una ilusion –al decir esto Matt comenzo a reir otra vez, sus amigo estaban sorprendidos y asustados, definitivamente algo andava muy mal con Matt –quisiera...quisiera que todo fuera como antes –dijo poniendose serio

-lo siento matt...yo...

-no lo digas –dijo levantando la mano en señal para Tai que dejara de hablar –ya no te disculpes, cada vez se me hace mas dificil no perdonarte

-no me dejare de disculpar hasta que me perdones –dijo Tai acercandose a el pero paso que daba Tai hacia adelante era un paso que daba Matt hacia atras –solo dejame disculparme

-NO! –grito Matt, las lagrimas que tanto habia luchado por suprimir estaban traicionandolo saliendo libremente de sus frios ojos azules lavando el maquillaje que se habia puesto para ocultar el golpe que su padre le habia hecho la noche anterior –solo dejame Tai

-Matt tu ojo! –dijo Izzy sorprendido, Matt se llevo la mano hacia su ojo instictivamente para taparlo pero ya era muy tarde todos sus amigos lo habian visto

-tu papa te hizo eso? –pregunto Tai preocupado acercandose a el pero Matt seguia retrocediendo

-dejame en paz! –dijo Matt dandose la vuelta para darles la espalda a sus amigos

-dejanos ayudarte Yamato –dijo Sora, Matt volteo la mirada para verla con desagrado haciendo que Sora casi se ahogara en sus palabras

-no necesito la ayuda de nadie...yo naci para estar solo y asi me pienso quedar –al decir eso matt se fue corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo, no tenia ningun rumbo fijo solo queria escaparse de las preguntas de sus amigos, de las miradas de lastima, queria huir de todo, solo queria estar solo.


	4. lo siento

_Hola! Soy yo otra vez n.n gracias por leer esta historia...ah si! Un comentario, alguien me dijo que porque Matt beso a Mimi si esta historia es Yaoi...bueno la verdad a mi me gusta mimato tambien jeje asi que no hay ningun motivo detras de ese beso, solo paso y ya! _

_Digimon no me pertenece._

**Capitulo 4.-lo siento**

Matt abotono su abrigo negro, el frio era insoportable y sus manos estaban entumecidas –demonios! Ya voy tarde –dijo entrando al edificio en el que vivia, Matt subio las gradas y cuando al fin estubo frente a la puerta de su casa se quedo paralizado, eschuchaba a su padre viendo algun programa de television aunque el sabia que lo mas probable era que ya estuviera ebrio y molesto.

Matt respiro profundo y abrio la puerta despacio, al entrar miro a su alrededor y se sintio aliviado al no ver a su padre

-se puede saber en donde demonios estabas?! –grito Hiroaki agarrando a matt del cuello de la camisa

-estaba en la escuela –respondio rapidamente

-es muy tarde como para que estuvieras ahi! Respondeme muchacho si no te ira mal

-ya te respondi! Estaba en la escuela

-maldito mentiroso! –dijo Hiro golpeandolo en el estomago, Matt callo arrodillado agarrandose el estomago pero antes que pudiera hacer algo mas su padre lo agarro del pelo y lo arrastro hasta su cuarto

-papa! No! –dijo Matt tratandose de liberar del agarre de su padre pero Hiro no lo soltaba

-ya veras lo que es bueno –dijo quitandose el cinturon para golpear a Matt qien solo alcanzo a cubrirse el rostro con sus brazos, Hiro lo golpeo hasta que se canso y se tiro en su cama quedando profundamente dormido, Matt se levanto con dificultad y se dirigio a la cocina

-lo odio –dijo con veneno en cada palabra –lo odio –dijo mientras se servia algo de tomar, su padre siempre dejaba botellas de vodka tiradas haciendo mas facil para Matt poder robarse un trago o dos.

-YAMATO! –grito su padre desde el cuarto, Matt salio corriendo hacia afuera lo mas rapido que pudo, lo que menos queria era que le dieran otra golpiza, Matt corrio hacia un parque y se sento en una banca con vista hacia un pequeño lago artificial, normalmente se iba a casa de Tai pero esa ya no era una opcion asi que se quedo sentado en esa banca por varios minutos hasta que sintio que alguien se sento a su lado

-te ves muy mal –dijo el intruso, Matt volteo a ver irritado lo que menos queria era ser molestado –oye es descortez no contestar cuando te hablan

-que quieres Davis? –dijo molesto

-te veias muy solo y quize venir a hacerte compañia

-no necesito que me acompañen –dijo levantandose pero el dolor hizo que se sentara otra vez

-estas bien? –pregunto Davis preocupado

-si

-no parece

-dejame en paz! –djo molesto aunque la voz comenzaba a quebrantarsele –maldita sea! –dijo mas molesto, lo que menos queria era llorar frente al fan numero uno de Tai

-lo siento –dijo poniendole la mano en el hombro, Matt no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien lo tratara de consolar y no sabia que hacer, pero habia algo en la forma en como Davis lo miraba que hacia que se sintiera comodo

-no tienes porque sentirlo –dijo en voz baja mirando hacia el suelo –tu no has hecho nada malo

-lo se –dijo soltando a Matt –no me gusta ver a mis amigos sufrir

-desde cuando somos amigos?

-los dos tenemos algo en comun –dijo muy serio –los dos portamos el escudo de la amistad y eso nos hace especiales

-eso es una tonteria –dijo Matt –yo creo que cometieron un error

-yo pensaba asi antes...pero no lo creo, si lo piensas bien la amistad es el mas importante de todos

-lo dudo mucho

-no en serio...piensalo, sin amistad no hay amor ni esperanza sin esperanza tambien pierdes el coraje y sin

-ya entendi no tienes que decirlo –interrumpio Matt

-oye! No me interrumpas! Tenia preparado un buen discurso motivacional

-no necesito discursos –dijo Matt levantandose de la banca

-espera! –dijo Davis agarrando a Matt del brazo –no te vayas todavia, quedate un rato mas –dijo Davis haciendo los ojos de cachorro triste, Matt nunca caeria por esos ojos, si no caia con Taichi mucho menos caeria con Davis

-esta bien –dijo sentandose otra vez –me quedare un rato mas

-bien! –dijo Davis con una gran sonrisa, los dos se quedaron sentados en silencio por un buen rato, Matt no tenia ganas de hablar y Davis no queria presionarlo

-porque haces esto? –dijo Matt interrumpiendo el silencio –tu y yo no nos llevamos afuera del digimundo

-lo se! Pero todos hablan tan bien de ti que quize comprobarlo por mi mismo –dijo el moreno mientras veia fijamente a los ojos azules de Matt –ahora se porque mi hermana estaba tan enamorada de ti

-eso fue hace años...las cosas eran diferentes...yo era diferente

-puede ser...pero eso no evita que yo te quiera conocer mejor

Matt sonrio timidamente, tenia mucho tiempo que nadie insistia tanto en ser su amigo, el ultimo que hizo eso fue Taichi –_Tai...extraño a Tai –_penso Matt

-yo se que te lastimaron Matt...yo...yo no te lastimaria –dijo tomando al rubio de la mano, Matt estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Davis habia tomado su mano, no fue hasta que sintio las lagrimas caer de su mejilla que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

-Davis! Que haces?! –dijo levantandose rapidamente botando a Davis de la banca

-yo...lo siento Matt yo...

-dejame en paz! –dijo Matt furioso dandole un puñetazo a Davis en la mejilla –no vuelva a acercarte a mi ¿entendiste?

-Matt lo siento –dijo con dificultad ya que el dolor era demasiado fuerte, aunque no lo pareciera Matt era bastante fuerte cuando se enojaba

-deja de decir eso! –dijo tapandose los oidos –tu lo sientes, Sora lo siente, Tai lo siente...son mentiras!! Nadie lo siente en verdad!!

-yo si! –grito Davis parandose frente a el, Matt se trato de alejar pero Davis lo agarro de los hombros y acerco su rostro a el de el –yo si lo siento –dijo antes de besar a un muy sorprendido Yamato

-que demonios haces!? –dijo separandose del moreno mientras se limpiaba la boca con la manga de su abrigo

-Matt yo...

-no digas que lo sientes o te parto la cara –amenazo el rubio, si las miradas mataran Davis ya estaria a seis pies bajo tierra, los ojos de Matt brillaban de furia y de algo mas Davis no tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo ya que Matt se habia ido corriendo lo mas rapido posible

-lo siento - susurro Davis, sus palabras se perdian en el viento pero el estaba seguro que le llegarian a Matt en donde sea que estubiera.


	5. no me dejes

_Digimon no es mio blah blah blah..._

**Capitulo 5.- no me dejes**

Matt corrio y corrio hasta que llego a su casa, las luces del apartamento estaban apagadas lo que podia significar dos cosas, su padre estaba inconsiente por tomar tanto o estaba en algun bar tomando hasta quedar inconsiente, para Matt ninguna de las opciones eran buenas ya que todas terminarian en el siendo golpeado

-hey Matt! –dijo alguien sacando a Matt de sus pensamientos

-que quieres? –dijo Matt en un tono muy frio haciendo que Tai temblara inconsientemente

-oye Matt...se que no lo quieres escuchar y estas aburrido que te lo diga pero...lo siento

Matt miro directamente a los ojos de Taichi y suspiro derrotado, por mas que queria odiarlo por mas que queria olvidarse de el no podia, no podia dejar de pensar en el, en su sonrisa en sus grandes ojos color chocolate y en sus labios en lo bien que se sintio besarlos, de repente Matt entro en panico, no era en Tai en quien estaba pensando

-estas bien Matt? –dijo Tai preocupado

-vete –dijo matt recobrando la compostura

-no –dijo muy serio –no me ire de aqui hasta que no hablemos

-te dije que me dejaras en paz Davis!! –grito Matt, Tai se sorprendio por un momento pero no dejaria que eso le impidiera hablar con su mejor amigo

-Matt...yo...

-no lo digas Tai...por favor no lo dias –dijo cayendo arrodillado al suelo, Tai corrio a su lado y trato de abrazarlo pero Matt lo apartaba -por favor Tai, ya no puedo mas –dijo llorando, Matt lloro como nunca habia llorado antes, por lo menos no frente a alguien mas

-lo siento Matt, de verdad que lo siento –dijo el moreno, sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y no pudo evitar que rodaran por sus mejillas –ya deje a Sora, se que no arregla el mal que te hize pero es un comienzo, no permitire que nadie nos vuelva a separar...

-es muy tarde –dijo Matt entre sollozos

-NO! –dijo Tai abrazandolo –no es tarde, nunca es tarde...por favor Matt no me dejes

-dejame por favor –dijo Matt tratando de zafarse del abrazo de Tai pero por mas que queria separase una parte de el queria quedarse asi para siempre

-tienes que perdonarme –dijo Tai llorando abrazando mas fuerte a Matt –Tienes que perdonarme!!

-no puedo..- dijo separandose de el, Matt se seco las lagrimas y hecho a un lado el sentimiento de soledad y vacio que sintio al separase de Tai –es muy tarde Tai...destruiste la confianza que tenia en ti y no es tan facil de olvidar

-algun dia...algun dia podras perdonarme?

-no lo se –dijo Matt dandose la vuelta para entrar al edificio dejando atras a Tai con el corazon roto

-maldita sea! –grito Matt mientras cerraba la puerta del apartamento –porque ahora? Porque?!

-en donde estabas Yamato?! –dijo Hiroaki sorprendiendo a Matt

-en la escuela –dijo limpiandose las lagrimas para que su padre no las viera

-porque me mientes?! –dijo enojado,Hiroaki se acerco torpemente a Matt y lo agarro del cabello –eres una maldito mentiroso y no lo voy a tolerar

-dejame en paz! –grito Matt soltandose del agarre de su padre, Hiro se enfurecio y golpeo a Matt en el estomago haciendo que callera arrodillado al suelo

-no vuelvas a faltarme el respeto maldito mocoso! –dijo dandole una patada en la quijada haciendo que Matt se fuera hacia atras golpenadose la cabeza contra el suelo –te voy a enseñar modales –Hiro se quito el cinturon y golpeo a Matt con todas sus fuerzas, cuando se canso de usar el cinturon agarro el bate de beisball de matt y lo golpeo en el brazo quebrandoselo en el momento, Matt grito de dolor haciendo que Hiro se enojara aun mas –callate mocoso maldito!

-basta!! Por favor papa!!! –lloro Matt tratandose de levantar pero era inutil Hiro lo tenia controlado, Matt cerro sus ojos y trato de imaginar que estba en algun lugar mejor, cuando al fin los abrio su padre se habia ido a dormir y toda la casa estaba a oscuras –cuanto tiempo estube asi? –dijo Matt levantandose pero tan pronto lo hizo callo al suelo arrodillado agarrandose el brazo para apaciguar un poco el dolor que sentia –duele –dijo crujiendo los dientes –lo odio...LO ODIO! –grito Matt enojado dejando caer lagrimas de sus ojos

_Ring ring_

Matt escuchaba el telefono a lo lejos pero no estaba de humor para contestar

_Ring ring_

El telefono no dejaba de sonar

_Ring ring_

-Yamato!!! –grito Hiro desde su habitacion, Matt corrio al telefono y contesto

-bueno? –dijo con la voz entrecortada

-Matt! Por favor no cuelgues...solo llamaba para disculparme...no fue mi intencion

-basta Davis –interrumpio Matt, no estaba de humor para escuchar disculpas el dolor en su brazo y el resto de su cuerpo era demasiado fuerte como para pretender que todo estaba bien

-matt? Estas bien? –pregunto el moreno preocupado

-por favor ya no llames Davis

-algo esta mal verdad? –dijo su voz sonaba ansiosa como si el supiera que algo andaba mal

-dejalo asi...yo..ah! –grito Matt su brazo le dolia demasiado y ya no podia mas

-ire enseguida

-Davis no! –suplico Matt pero ya era muy tarde Davis ya habia colgado el telefono –Davis... –fue lo ultimo que dijo Matt antes de desmayarse por el dolor.

Cuando Matt abrio los ojos solo vio blanco, todo a su alrededor era blanco y la luz le molestaba los ojos, trato de taparse los ojos con la mano pero no pudo, su mano no le respondia –_que demonios –_penso frustrado, otra vez trato de mover la mano pero no pudo

-_yamato –_escucho su nombre a lo lejos pero no podia distinguir la voz de quien lo llamaba –_resiste por favor –_dijo la voz con un tono de urgencia, matt trato de contestar pero no salia ningun sonido de su boca, frustrado y cansado volvio a cerrar sus ojos haciendo que la voz se escuchara cada vez mas lejos.

_-crees que me escuche? –_se escucho otra voz esta vez era mas clara que la anterior

-_el doctor dijo que lo intentaramos –_dijo otra voz, Matt creia reconocerlas pero al mismo tiempo no

_-Matt...hermano...por favor resiste, tienes que despertar! No puedes dejarme! –_Matt reconocio esa voz, era su hermanito TK, porque estaba TK llorando?, Matt queria consolarlo, queria decirle algo pero las palabras no le salian

-_Takeru ya es hora de irnos –_esa era definitivamente la voz de su madre, la recordaba muy bien a pesar de los años de que tenia de no hablar con ella

-_vete tranquilo TK yo me quedare con el –_esa era la voz de su padre –_NO! –grito _Matt en su mente_ –no me dejes solo con el_

-vendre a verlo mañana –dijo TK despidiendose de su padre

-TK... –dijo Matt tan suave que casi paso inarvertido

-MATT!!! –grito TK mientras corria a su lado –despertaste!!

-no...no me dejes...

-claro que no! ...mama me puedo quedar un rato mas? Por favor!! –dijo TK haciendo ojitos que cachorro los cuales sabia que su mama no se podia resistir

-esta bien TK puedes quedarte

-ves hermano no te dejare –dijo TK tomando la mano de Matt –no te dejare nunca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuara...

Jaja! No se olviden dejar sus comentarios

Bye bye!


	6. no es del clan

_**Digimon no me pertenece**_

**Capitulo 6.- no es del clan**

_**-deshonra**_

_**-desgracia**_

_Las imagenes no eran muy claras pero Matt sabia muy bien a quienes le pertenecian esas voces, sus amigos los n_iñ_os elegidos estaban hablando de el_

_-drogadicto –dijo Sora con desprecio_

_**-verguenza –**__lloro mimi_

_Matt trato de decirles algo, trato de defenderse pero era inutil cada vez que abria la boca no salia ni un solo sonido, de repente el rostro de Tai se hizo muy claro, se podia notar en sus ojos lo herido y decepcionado que estaba_

_**-él no es del clan, Nunca ha sido de nuestro clan –**__dijo _Joe dandole una mirada despectiva a Matt

_**-Él creció con rencor, Indefenso y sin amor, Déjenlo ya marchar mas nunca lo olviden, perdón no tendrá –**__dijo Tai mientras las lagrimas caian de sus ojos_

_Matt no podia creerlo todos los que el pensaba que eran sus amigos le estaban dando la espalda cuando mas los necesitaba_

_-__**Lánzate lejos, traidor –**__dijeron Miyaco y Codi_

_**-Trajo problemas en cuanto llegó – **__dijo Ken dandole la espalda_

_-BASTA! –grito Matt en ese momento las imagenes de sus amigos desaparecieron dejandolo en completa oscuridad –TK! TAI! _

_-no estas solo –_se escucho a lo lejos_ –yo estoy aqui contigo...resiste Matt por favor_

Matt abrio los ojos para encontrar unos grandes ojos chocolate llenos de lagrimas, trato de decir algo pero no podia sentia que no salia ningun sonido de su garganta por mas que lo intentaba

-no hables Matt –dijo el moreno –debes descansar –Davis se sento al lado de Matt y tomo su mano –todo estara bien ahora Matt, los doctores dijeron que tenias una hemorragia interna por los golpes... si no fuera porque Tu papa llamo a emergencias creo que no te hubieras salvado

Matt se sorprendio al escucharlo decir eso, el no se esperaba que su padre llamara a emergencias, no cuando habia sido el mismo quien lo habia lastimado

-voy a llamar a los demas! –dijo Davis emocionado –todos estabamos muy preocupados por ti Matt... yo...yo pense que moriria si te pasaba algo –dijo Davis acercando su rotro al de Matt –te amo Matt –dijo dandole un beso en la frente

-no me dejes Davis –dijo en un tono muy bajo, Davis se detuvo en seco y le sonrio

-solo sera por un momento, no te preocupes Matt no te dejaremos solo -al decir esto Davis salio del cuarto dejando a Matt solo con sus pensamientos, el sueño que habia tenido habia sido terrible, el solo pensar que sus amigos lo rechazarian lo hacia sentir mal

-MATT!! -grito TK corriendo a su lado -pense que te perderiamos -dijo llorando enterrando su rostro en las sabanas

-no me has perdido TK -dijo pasando su mano por el cabello rubio de su hermano, matt levanto la mirada y vio sus amigos, todos estaba ahi menos la persona que mas le importaba

-Tai queria venir pero tenia practica de football -dijo Kari entendiendo perfectamente a quien buscaba matt con la mirada

-esta bien...digo...el puede hacer lo que quiera -dijo obviamente decepcionado aunque trataba de esconderlo

-chicos es hora de regresar a sus casas -dijo Hiroaki quien acababa de entrar al cuarto de su hijo

-no me puedo quedar? -pregunto TK

-lo siento hijo pero tu mama me dijo que te queria en la casa

-pero matt esta muy mal, no quiero que este solo

-no esta solo...yo me quedare con el -dijo Hiroaki con una gran sonrisa haciendo sentir mejor a TK

-esta bien, volvere manana despues de la escuela

-bien...tu mama esta esperando abajo...buenas noches hijo

-adios papa! Adios matt!! -dijo TK despidiendose con entusiasmo, desde que matt habia despertado TK habia estado muy emocionado, el sentimiento de casi perder a su hermano lo habia puesto bastante mal pero ahora que matt estaba despierto sentia que tenia mucha mas energia

-yamato -dijo Hiroaki en un tono serio y amenazador, matt trato de moverse pero todavia estaba bastante adolorido -quiero que dejemos las cosas claras... cuando el doctor te pregunte como te lastimaste diras que tuviste una pelea con un maton que despues llegaste a la casa y ahi fue donde tu amigo te encontro...estamos claros?

Matt no dijo nada solo asintio con la cabeza, un escalofrio le recorrio todo el cuerpo al ver la mirada amenazadora de su padre "_por que me desperte?" _penso mat con tristeza _"si tan solo no me hubiera despertado...si tan solo me hubiera muerto...no tendria que vivir en esta pesadilla"_

Matt paso los siguientes 3 dias en el hospital, todos los dias sus amigos lo visitaban, excepto por Sora y Tai que no habian llegado ni una sola vez, Matt entendia que Sora no quisiera llegar pero despues de todo lo que habia pasado y de como Tai habia rogado perdon Matt pensaba que por lo menos el si llegaria a verlo

-oye yama! -dijo Davis con una gran sonrisa

-no me digas asi -dijo matt serio

-porque no? -dijo Davis haciendo puchero -me gusta decirte asi.

-porque? -dijo Matt un poco molesto, Davis se acerco a el hasta quedar frente a frente con el joven rubio, matt trato de no ruborizarse pero resulto imposible, Davis sonrio con malicia y acerco su boca al oido de matt

-nadie mas te llama asi... quiero ser egoista y decirte Yama solo yo -al decir esto Davis le planto un beso a un muy ruborizado y sorprendido Matt

-que estan haciendo?!?! -los dos se separaron al oir esto, Matt se limpio la boca con la manga de su camisa y miro fijamente a los ojos del intruso que habia interrumpido el momento

-no es lo que crees! -dijo rapidamente

-ah no? Y entonces que estaban haciendo? -dijo Hiroaki cruzando los brazos haciendo que su precensia se viera aun mas intimidante

-SR. Ishida lo lamento yo

-sal de aqui ahora mismo muchacho quiero hablar con mi hijo

-pero...

-AHORA!! -grito Hiroaki, Davis no perdio el tiempo y salio corriendo de la habitacion del hospital lo mas rapido que pudo

-papa

-no me digas nada Yamato -dijo levantando la mano dandole una bofetada a su hijo -arregla tus cosas hoy mismo nos vamos para la casa

-pero papa..

-no me repliques!!

-si señor! -dijo matt levantandose de la cama con esfuerzo, despues de cambiarse y arreglar las pocas cosas que tenia en el hospital Matt y su padre se dirigieron hacia su casa, al llegar Matt vio que Tai estaba parado afuera del edificio esperandolo

-no te quedes mucho tiempo afuera Yamato todavia tenemos cosas que arreglar -dijo en un tono amenazante

-si señor -dijo Matt bajandose del auto para acercarse a donde estaba Tai

-me alegro que estes mejor -dijo Tai con una sonrisa, matt solo bajo la mirada -por favor matt ya no estes enojado conmigo...lamento no irte a ver al hospital pero TK me dijo que si me veia por ahi me iba a partir la cara

-te lo mereces -dijo Matt levantando la mirada para ver directamente a los grandes ojos cafe de su mejor amigo

-se que te he hecho mal matt...quiero arreglarlo...quiero que seamos amigos otra vez

-no lo se Tai, de verdad me lastimaste

-no lo volvere a hacer!! -dijo agarrando a Matt por los hombros -tu vales mucho para mi Matt y no quiero perderte

-necesito pensarlo -dijo apartando las manos de Tai

-esta bien...vendre a verte mañana, deacuerdo?

-haz lo que quieras -dijo Matt entrando al edificio, cuando al fin llego al apartamento Matt respiro profundo y abrio la puerta, no habia terminado de entrar cuando la mano de su padre lo hizo caer al suelo

-no permitire que mi hijo sea un marica! -dijo enojado

-papa! No es lo que piensas! Davis es solo un amigo

-yo los vi besandose! -dijo mientras se sacaba el cinturon del pantalon

-NO!! el me beso a mi! Yo estaba muy debil no lo pude evitar...por favor papa creeme

-eres una desgracia! Maldito el dia en el que naciste -al decir eso salio de la casa dejando a matt solo tirado en el suelo

-yo tambien maldigo el dia en el que naci -dijo con amargura mientras se levantaba -desearia no haber nacido nunca...desearia estar muerto

matt se metio a su cuarto y comenzo a revisar todas las gavetas haste que encontro lo que buscaba, un pequeno frasco de cocaina -ahora me sentire mejor -matt vacio el contenido en un cd y lo alineo como debia, saco un billete y lo enrollo -todo estara bien -dijo aspirando la primera linea, despues la segunda y la tercera hasta que no quedo nada mas del polvo blanco, sintiendose mejor Matt se tiro en su cama y cerro los ojos.

-*-*-*-*-

ha pasado mucho tiempo lo se!!!!! bueno primero lo primero el sueño de matt si alguien ha visto el rey leon dos...bueno de ahi saque lo que los niños elegidos decian es una cancion que me encanta, segundo perdon por la tardanza pero he tenido varios problemas....bueno gracias por leer este capitulo de ahora en adelante los subire mas seguido!

Gracias!

Ja Ne!!!


End file.
